


An Ass To Boot

by Noctis_Notte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ignis and Gladio are in for a treat, Intense, Interrupted Sex, Jealous Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Noctis is kinky, Noctis may like ass a lil too much, Oh My God, Prompto has ass, Prompto is an innocent cutie, Prompto loves attention, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Smut, Spit Kink, The Author Regrets Everything, This is intense, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I so horny aoas, be warn, but also an idiot, i'm weak for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Notte/pseuds/Noctis_Notte
Summary: Noctis catches a man flirting with Prompto while the bros go on a hunt for wiz. Things may have taken a turn when he realizes only now that the blonde's pants are a little too tight for comfort..
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	An Ass To Boot

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the tags or title, I suppose you run because I'm horny and disgusting right now. 
> 
> If you are here intentionally, than I hope you go to church. And soon.

The day was long. And draining, in Noctis standards. He didn't mind helping Wiz out every now and again, _especially_ since the old man was a nice fella, but.. 

Some days, he wished he'd just _shove off._ Noctis doesn't mean to come off rude or snarky, but the fact that he just so _happened_ to need Noctis, Ignis _and_ Gladiolus to hunt some near Coerul by the post was just.. 

_Just .. A total_ Inconvenience on his part considering the hunt only so happened to consist only _Three fucking members_ this time around. He didn't find Prompto weak or anything like that, but leaving the blonde behind while he peacefully rested in the caravan just seemed...

_Off._

But thank all the Astrals the hunt was done and over with, which meant he could go back with Prompto in bed if he wasn't already awake and- 

And he heard a laugh. A familiar one, too. He couldn't mistake that laugh for the life of him, so, curious as of why his _more-or-less- secret-lover_ was up and cheery was beyond him. Turning the corner and ready to call for his adorable blonde chocobro, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. 

_Another man_ was talking to Prompto. And although he didn't mind the younger blonde to make new friends, this guy was _obviously_ looking for _more_ than just mere friend _ship._

The way the taller brunette courted the blonde was of no friendly gesture. And Prompto just.. _Let_ the male to hold onto the small of his back as if it was _no problem at all!_

Noctis silently seethed, watching the scene unfold. Prompto was laughing at something the man was spouting, maybe some stupid lame-ass joke or some shit. And his pants.. 

_Since when did Prompto pants get so tight?!_

Noctis could practically see _everything._ Even from this _distance._

So, having enough of this oblivious man he calls his lover and this stray stranger lingering his hands and gaze too intensely, Noctis marched right over and grabbed the blonde's wrist. Making the panicked boy turn rather vigorously. 

"Oh," Prompto sighed. "You scared me, dude." 

Noctis ignored the blonde's words entirely and only focused on the brunette who looked ready to bolt. Good. He should be scared. Touching what wasn't _his._

Noctis only huffed in response and dragged the younger man away. Near the post and behind the building where Wiz was most likely taking a long deserved nap with Iggy and Gladio. The raven pinned the blonde against the walls and gave him a hard, stern glare. Earning a hitched breath from the blonde before him.

"What were you doing?" 

Prompto bewildered. "Huh?" 

"Talking to that man," Noctis all but growled out. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I.. We were only talking." 

"Even I know that's bullshit." 

Prompto furrowed his eyebrows when the prince forcefully turned him over; his chest and cheek colliding to the wall. "And what the hell is this?" 

"Wha-"

Before Prompto could answer, Noctis roughly gripped his ass in both his hands. Leaning in to press his body against the other, he whispered in his ear; " _why are your pants so fucking tight?_ "

Prompto moaned unintentionally and arched his back into the strong pressuring hold on his ass. He braced his hands against the walls and furrowed his brows still; face turning flushed completely.

"Noct, we.. we're outside-.." 

"Answer me, Prompto."

"I don't know," whined the blonde. "I.. Just.. I dunno." 

Not pleased with this answer, Noctis slipped both his hands inside the tight jeans and squished the soft mush between his sword-calloused hands. Prompto whimpered and bit his knuckles. "Noct, what are you-" 

Noctis all but pulled the dark jeans from Prompto's small build, getting a full display of Prompto and all his roundness. 

_Such a pretty color.._

"Noct, seriously, what're you-" 

Noctis turned the boy's head towards him, kissing him with such vigor that Prompto outright _moaned_ into his mouth. He covered his lover's tongue in his own, filling his mouth with his own saliva and roughness. 

Prompto cried out into the kiss, clinging onto Noctis black shirt for dear life as Noctis just kept kissing him, deeper and deeper while still squeezing his bare rear. 

"Ah!" The smaller cried out, feeling that hot tongue caress roughly against his own. Drool began to roll down his chin, _lots of it,_ as Noctis turned him over to work better with his mouth. 

He pushed the blonde back against the wall with his hands still gripping firmly on his bare ass, his tongue still going crazy and fervent inside the smaller's mouth who could only whimper and moan.

Prompto gripped onto his prince's shirt, unsure of what to do at this moment or given time. How long have they been kissing? Where were Iggy and Gladio? 

Why was Noctis so _aggressive?!_ His questions went unanswered as his mind began to turn fuzzy; his vision blurring and he himself becoming dizzy with the passion and vigor of this kiss.

And finally, _finally,_ after an infinity of fervent kissing, the Raven at last releases his mouth. A messy trail of saliva keeping them connected. 

Noctis looked at his companion with a fond satisfaction. The blonde was completely dazed out, eyes half-open, entire face messy with drool and flushed beyond red. His freckles becoming even _more_ prominent. His breathing is ragged, and his eyebrows furrowed. _He_ did this to him. 

And he was only getting started, too. 

"Look at you," chuckled the cocksure prince himself. "All dazed out and unfocused. Don't worry, we're not done yet." 

Prompto let out a noise; something between a moan and a whimper. Noctis couldn't tell if it was the latter or either or. And he could care less, too. 

_He had more important business to intend to._

After another minute of groping the more than likely bruised ass already, he turned the blonde back head-first against the building's walls, pressing into him and grinding his _nicely_ all hard and erected dick into the boy's bare bottom.

Earning an even louder and longer whine. 

He hugged Prompto from behind, pressing into him with such newfound strength; not letting or allowing the boy to escape his grasp and he dig his still-clothed erection into that nice, round friction. 

Prompto needed to grab something. _Anything._ And so, the first thing in his line of vision was the wall; clinging to it as if his life depended on it. Noctis groaned loudly and began to lick and kiss the pale, freckled neck in front of him. 

He left many bruises that day; deep, _purple bruises._ And he didn't stop there, either. He sucked any part of skin he could find; leaving Prompto's poor neck in deep bruises and spots. 

_That certainly would be asked about later._

Prompto moaned out loud after a rather _rough_ bite was given where neck met shoulder, crying out and and squirming agaisnt the rowdy prince. 

Said Prince only growled out and lowered himself on his knees, leaving a confused and rather dizzy Prompto to turn his head to see what his lover was up to. All was answered when he felt a warm tongue lick across his entrance; and it didn't stop there. 

The prince practically _ate_ his ass out for ten minutes; licking, sucking, spitting. He wouldn't be surprised if there were bruises behind _there_ either. 

Why was the prince so fascinated on his ass, anyway? 

"Noct!" Cried the smaller. "Stop! What if someone- Aghn!" 

A finger was pushed inside; all the way to the knuckle. Pulled out, thrust back, pulled, thrust, until a second and third was added. The prince stood once more to capture the blonde's neck between his mouth again. His other hand trailing up and pinch and play with the no-longer forgotten nipples. 

"Prompto," he groaned out. "Prom.." 

Prompto only moaned out in response, those fingers hitting a rather _delicious_ area more than once. The prince picked up what the sensitive bundle of nerves were and began to abuse that area senseless. 

_Thrust, pull, thrust, pull,_ he continued the actions, continued his deep kissing and sucking until he pulled his fingers out completely. The blonde had tears streaming down his face by now, drool pulling into a puddle onto the grounds below. 

Noctis hummed and turned the blonde over; lifting him up by under his thighs and slamming his cock inside. 

When did he even unzip his pants? Prompto couldn't answer. 

All he could do was scream, loud, clinging onto Noctis like a leech as the prince slammed into him roughly. He pulled him from the building and into his strong grasp; pounding into him at a merciless, ruthless pace that had the blonde seeing stars. 

_Thrust, pull, slam, thrust, pull, slam,_ each movement had the blonde screaming for all the past Kings of Lucis; Astrals be _damned_ if he only knew the names of a few. 

Prompto couldn't even have time to breath, too focused on screaming and moaning as he felt his release coming up. And quick. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and stayed there, mouth wide open with more saliva falling on his lover's clothed shoulder. With a few more erratic thrusts from Noctis, he saw the blinding whites expel from his vision. Feeling Noctis heavy sperm filling him up after six more hard thrusts travelling to the brick of never ending had him seeing the Astrals above him as he reached his peak; hard.

Noctis grunted against his neck and bit him there, again, riding out both their orgasm with a couple more brutal thrusts as Prompto screamed his moan against him. Screamed it so loud that Gladiolus and Ignis came running from behind the building with the face of seer panic and worry.

Prompto went limp after that, too dazed and dizzy that he was, only rested his head on Noctis shoulder. He breathed heavily, a few whimpered whines coming from his bruised lips as he fainted no less than a second later with his eyes, still rolled at the back of his skull, half open. Mouth slightly agape and looking rather sated.

Not even at all aware of the two new _visitors_ his screaming moans had summoned. 

Ignis face, unexpectingly, turned a shade of red so deep he hadn't even seemed like the same glasses-wearing strict man he was only hours ago before. Gladiolus eyes and eyebrows widened at the scene with a slightly gapped mouth.

Noctis was still fully dressed, _Thank the gods,_ but the blonde was completely naked and very much out of it at this point. Face covered in tears and drool, hanging on the prince's shoulder as he went completely limp against his frame. 

Noctis face turned an impossibly deeper shade of red than Ignis as he held the blonde even more firmly and protective in his grasp; trying his hardest, although futile attempt, to keep the naked, vulnerable and heavily bruised blonde out of the eyes of his retainers as he croaked sheepishly; 

"Uh.. I can explain."


End file.
